Aetheris and the Forgotten KingdomIReturn to Sutaraito
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: Young Poyoan Aetheris has been waiting for years to return to her home of Sutaraito. When a friend comes calling for help-clearly meaning the planet is still alive-she makes no hesitation in getting to work on returning, including dragging some friends along. But how can someone find something that no longer exists? (T for my paranoia First story on FF)
1. Prologue

The sky was only beginning to lighten as a puffball awoke in the forest. A group, known as the Poyoans,were nothing but typical. Some were red, while others were bright blue. Other's had wings, while some had claws to dig in the dirt. Some slept in tree's, while others felt safer on the ground.

This normally caused the group to fight. Even the Poyoan's weaponry was vast. Some fought with bows, others with swords, and some just punched and kicked, while others relied on stealing the powers of comrades.

But there normally weren't fights as soon as some were led to believe. A red Poyoan with a green emerald on her forehead, a long tail with a fire lit on the tip, along with two purple eyes flashing open, woke up and stretched, gazing out from her post on a rock.

A few yards away from her, sleeping in a tree, was her partner in crime. She was yellow, with red blush and cream feet, along with a long, feathery tail and two wings with metallic edges. She also had a row of feathers that stuck up and went down her 'back'. She was still asleep.

The red ball leaped to her feet and raced across the clearing, careful not to wake her comrades ("No! Go back to sleep! No one's in trouble!"), she eventually reached the tree. "Fezu!" She called, before glancing behind her.

A bright yellow ball with just hands and feet without limbs mumbled something, before frowning. She sat up. "Ugh. FlameAura. Why are you being so loud?" She moaned, rubbing her head.

FlameAura chuckled nervously, glancing around. Thankfully all the others were still fast asleep. "I need to go get something from the village. I need Fezu to help. Also, sorry for waking you up, Keeby."

The yellow ball snorted, rolling her brown eyes. "Well, I'm up now. Might as well go to the look-out post." Keeby turned around and raced across the clearing, albeit better than FlameAura did, and a lot quieter, despite the constant squeaking of her feet.

The red ball let out a sigh, glancing back up at the tree. Fezu was looking down at her, an amused look on her face. "What?" FlameAura snapped, her tail flicking angrily.

Fezu rolled out of her tree and landed with a light _thud_ on the ground. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something." The bird-like Poyoan stated, before giving herself a violent shake. "Ugh. It's cold this morning." She quickly scooted next to FlameAura's tail fire. "Why doesn't this give off heat?"

FlameAura chuckled. "To keep pesky Poyoans from getting a cheep way out of fire-or-heat-related chores." She stated simply, before pointing to the Eastern side of the large clearing, covered with sleeping Poyoans and dotted with trees. "We're needed at the village." The Fire Archer added, smiling. "You know we have to do it."

Fezu groaned. "I don't _like_ chores, though!" She wailed, stomping on the ground angrily, wings flared open. One nearly brushed against Keeby's brother/sister, Kieby. It was green with orange feet and blush, and was one of the very few 'its' of the Poyoans, the other being it's brother/sister Kirby. "They take too long to do!"

"We'd already be half-way done had you not be complaining." FlameAura hissed, before trotting off. "Come on. The quicker we do this, the faster we can get back."

Fezu mumbled something angrily under her breath as she followed FlameAura. The duo carefully avoided the other sleeping Poyoans, who only one of which woke up, and immediately the two knew they were in big trouble.

"Hey, FlameAura, poyo? Fezu, poyo? Where are you going, poyo?"

That annoying, high pitched voice, belonged to none other than Hoshi no Kaabii, or more commonly known as Kirby. It;actually more known to be called a 'he'; stared after the two. They were literally _just_ at the tree-line, and both let out a groan as he raced up to them. "Great." Fezu mumbled angrily, shooting dagger's at Kirby. If looks could kill, Kirby would have died a million times already.

"Well, poy?" His voice become slightly more impatient;and annoying; as he began tapping his foot. "You two sneaking out, poyo? Where to, piyo?" He smirked, running around as to be in front of them. "Where going, poyo? Where going?"

FlameAura proceeded to slap him. The sound, however, quickly woke up the most closest Poyoans. The first was a pink Poyoan with blue eyes, small cloud like wings, a heart on her forehead, and a cloud like tail with blue feet, named Kuraudo.

The second was an orange Poyoan with tons of yellow spikes on her purple tail. She had a green horn jutting out of her fore-head, along with purple feet and two yellow claws sticking out of them, named Kiki.

The third was yellow, like Keeby, yet had two green horns sticking out of her head. She had two dragon like wings sticking out of her back, along with a spire like tail with a scorpion stinger on the end, named Sunni.

The final, and fourth, Poyoan that was jutted awake was named Bubua. She was a light blue with a bubble tail, two long, silky white wings, and a bubble wand. She blinked her hazel eyes open and immediately flew off with a shree, scared by the sudden sound.

FlameAura let out a groan. "Gosh dang it Kirby." She growled, but he was too busy wailing and waking up the rest of the Poyoans.

Yep, just your ordinary morning in the peaceful country of DreamLand.


	2. 1 Unordinary Day in Paradise

A few minutes after all the other Poyoans had woken up, Keeby leaped on top of a rock in the middle of the clearing. This was called the 'Meeting Rock', which normally meant someone did something bad and crap was about to go down. Except, this was probably the only exception to the streak of that habit. "Attention everyone!" She shouted. Nobody really paid attention to her; they were all too busy chatting to each other.

Keeby had a solution to this. She nudged Kieby, who had been standing patiently next to her. Xe held two pans in each of it's hands. Upon being nudged, though, xe pulled out a kazoo and began to blow in it, along with banging the pots together.

All the Poyoans turned their attention to the rock, groaning as they each sat down, waiting for Keeby to begin another lecture. They'd already been through these before, and they normally were the most boring thing anyone had ever seen. "Is everyone here?" She asked, looking out across the clearing.

Tens of different colored eyes stared back at her.

Keeby let out a sigh, turning to Kieby who was still standing next to her. "Wait! Don't start the meeting without us!" That was Anika's voice. She was brown and had red glowing eyes with small specks of black around them. Her cat like tail was streamed out behind her like a banner, and her cat-like ears seemed to be bend back. She panted as she hopped up the meeting rock to stand next to Keeby.

Next to her was a cat-dragon like creature named Marni. He had an orange head, a black pelt, and a rainbow colored katana sheathed in a pouch that was attached to one of three spines off of his back. He also had a fiery tail like FlameAura, along with three spikes sticking out of his head. "Sorry we're late to the party." He joked.

Some of the Poyoans laughed below them, their voices high and kid-like. Keeby recognized Kirby, Bubua, and Aetheris. Aetheris did seem a bit distressed, though, her brown eyes frankly darker then they normally were.

Aetheris was a dark, forest green Poyoan with seven feathers on her tail. She had long, feathered wings and two orange feet and blush marks on her face. She carried around a three colored sword;which she dubbed the Lighnonian Sword from the Lighnonian Kingdom; and it was rumored to be able to cut through anything. Of course, the Kirben Squad-or Kirby's Mirror World Counterparts-often wrote it off as just a rumor, though.

"Can we begin now?" Keeby growled impatiently, tapping her brown foot against the still cold stone of the Meeting Rock. Several heads nodded up and down, but most just continued to stare.

The Yellow Kirben took in a deep breath, before she began. "Word has it that the first winter that has occurred in a while is drifting out way." She started, glancing to Anika for support. Sure, Keeby knew that Anika was indubitably evil like because of her father, Zero Three, but the Yellow Kirben felt comfort with the Dark Matter Poyoan helping her. She nodded.

"So we need to stock food." Marni broke in. He was now standing on his two hind paws, head raised so that he towered over Keeby, despite being no where near her. The Flink glanced at Keeby, who nodded faintly, before he continued. "I say that we go out towards PoPoPo. That place is nearly stocked with food."

A paw shot up. Keeby pointed with a twig to the general area where the hand had been raised. A pink Poyoan with a hat of blue ice stood up. She had ice blue eyes, bright blue feet that contrasted with her dark pink body, and a tail with three icicles on the tip. "What's so wrong about the cold?" She shouted angrily, flaring open her dragon-like wings for effect. "Back on Shiver Star, it was always cold!"

Keeby rolled her eyes. "That's why your in charge of the Winter Patrol, Arisu!" She retorted, annoyance lacing her voice. Thankfully, Arisu sat down, although Keeby _did_ see her whispering and glaring at Keeby to Kiki. But the Yellow Kirben couldn't let herself be worried by these things. Kirby wasn't there to carry out the report as he normally did-she still didn't know why everyone listened to him, yet not one of his clones-but she knew she had to take on the task.

"Anything else?"

The crowd went silent, looking at each other, before they all went out in a chorus of "Nope," and going on about their daily business. Keeby did take notice of Aetheris flying off as fast as she could. She didn't know what she was doing, or where the heck she was going in such a hurry.

One thing Keeby did know, though, was that FlameAura and Fezu probably had to deal with Kirby's disappearance.

 **(Skip)**

Kirby slowly trotted across the forest trail, tailing behind FlameAura and Fezu by a few meters. He knew they were still annoyed with him being with them, but apparently they really didn't care too much. The Pink Kirben didn't know why, though, that they would be annoyed. He only wanted to help!

Or, at least, that was his cover up. He just really wanted to get out of that clearing and away from the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for him to give them instructions.

The Pink Kirben snorted mentally. If they needed instructions, then they ought to go get _Meta Knight_ to go give them. Kirby rolled his eyes angrily. They probably didn't even do what he asked of them. Even though, recently, the food pile in the food clearing _did_ seem to be getting larger. Maybe because he'd been managing his appetite more.

Kirby could hear the two chatting in front of him. What made him mad, though, was that they were probably talking about how to ditch them. Probably. He decided to forget about them and go wherever he wanted to. He changed his gaze to look at the sky and stopped walking. He swore he could see pictures in the clouds, yet Aetheris always told him it was his imagination.

Ah, Aetheris. Kirby went and sat down in the shade of a tree. Fezu and FlameAura didn't seem to notice. They kept walking on. A bit of rage slipped up, but Kirby choked it down quick. He really liked Aetheris. As if she was a sister or so. She seemed to care about him a lot. In fact, until _Gezai_ -he growled his name mentally, always-came along, he thought that Aetheris loved him. But apparently it wasn't meant to be.

Kirby shook his head and returned his thoughts back to the sky. If he were to summon his WarpStar now-his mode of transportation that beat the light barrier and made Wheelies look like turtles-he could be at the Village in a few blinks of the common eye. Or, he could go head out to PoPoPo. Word had it that Dark Matter had been spotted there. But Kirby really didn't want to go on some life and death mission so soon after the events of the DreamStalk. He wanted to relax.

However, despite the name of the country, the little hero hardly ever got to relax. Just when Kirby was about to doze off, thinking vaguely about the matter of Dark Matter-ha ha! Clever Kirby!-when he heard a rustling in the bushes a few feet away. The Pink Star Warrior groggily rubbed his eyes, only to see a dog trot out of the bush.

Kirby gasped, excited. He had never seen an actual dog before! Sure, he'd had a robotic dog, but DeDeDe had went and exploded it. The Pink Star Warrior was still plotting his revenge-there would be a lot of pies. But all of those thoughts-or any other thoughts, for that matter-vanished as he gave the dog chase.

Aetheris quickly gave another beat of her wings to gain altitude. "Kirby!" She shouted, stopping to hover and gaze around. She couldn't hear the familiar twinkle of his WarpStar, so he either wasn't flying or near here, or was flying and far away, or he wasn't flying and was close up.

She really wished that she hadn't gotten rid of that tracking device.

Aetheris took off again, this time barely grazing over the tree-line. If she could find Fezu and FlameAura, they'd probably be able to help her find him- oh. Really?

She landed in a tree right over the Pink Kirben. He was sleeping peacefully, a poor dog stuck in one of Kirby's death hug's. The Illusion Poyoan let out a sigh, fluttering down in front of him. Carefully, she pulled the dog out of the Pink Star Warrior's grip, and set it down. He gave her a grateful glance, before it raced off towards the village. She guessed it belonged to someone there. Someone really dumb who let it out.

"Kirby. Wake up." Aetheris said gently, shaking Kirby lightly to wake him. As it had in the past, it didn't wake him up. _Yet two idiots sneaking out did_ , she thought angrily, her tail tip twitching.

A small droplet of rain fell on her face. She frowned, using her tail to wipe it off as she continued to shake Kirby until he woke up, mumbling something she could only take to in Poyoan as 'pumpkin dumb'. She really needed to give Kirby a reality check.

But not now. It was beginning to rain, and Aetheris _hated_ to fly in bad weather like such. So she carefully, dragged Kirby further under the tree. _Better to wait it out.,_ she thought as she sat down next to him. Aetheris knew she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. No, the lightning saw to that.

With a growl, she realized that Jag and Positive must be fighting again. That was the only explanation for a storm to come out of nowhere.

Jag and Positive were brother and sister. They both were the only Electricity Poyoans, and both were immune to electricity and its effects. However, they both were complete opposites; Fezu and Kiki had for a while nicknamed Jag 'Negative', until he revealed that Jag was just a nickname and that Negative _was_ his real name-and they often bickered and fought, and when they did, storms like these came out of no where.

But Aetheris couldn't help but smirk. Keeby hadn't given _all_ the Poyoans orders, so that was the only reason she could think of that would explain why they were fighting. She chuckled, despite having to give her feathers a shake to get rid of the water that was beginning to build up. "Huh?" Kirby stood up, glancing around, before glaring at the sky. "Why over PoPoPo, poyo? Didn't go there poyo!" He turned and once he spotted Aetheris, he instantly shouted, "Kirby-poy swear he didn't do this poyo!"

Aetheris had to hold back her laughter. "No, Kirby. It isn't your fault. It's just that Jag and Positive are fighting again-"

She was cut off as Kirby let out a small growl. "Didn't Kirby-poy give them orders to, poyo, supervise the food pile poyo?" He muttered, continuing to glare at the sky. Aetheris recognized the familiar twinkle. She guessed Kirby had gone and went and called his WarpStar.

"Your going to go fight them both?" She questioned as he hopped on top of his glowing star. He nodded, pointing at the clouds.

"Yi!" Kirby chirped, before zipping off at a 'normal' rate. As normal as flying on a sort of loud star could get, that is.

Aetheris sighed, before shaking her wings again, then flying after him. She guessed he was going to need help if they fought. Which was obviously going to happen, since of what she and he had both said moments earlier. She gave out a small wail as she chased after him, having to flap her wings harder because of the moist air combined with the rain.

She really hated rain.


	3. 2 Enduring

Back at the clearing, Marni groaned as he tried to push a fallen tree over. Keeby had assigned him on debris duty. Alone. He let out a growl as he unsheathed his long red front claws. "No, Marni!" Kiki chirped, waggling a claw behind him. "Keeby said move them! Not cut them!"

Marni sucked in a deep breath, before exhaling. He growled, before sheathing them again and pushing on the tree again. Despite all his strength, he still could not move the tree. Now only he, Kiki, and Kuraudo were left in the clearing. "Can't I use my telekinesis?" He growled angrily, lowering himself back onto all fours. "That'd be a lot easier."

Kiki closed her purple eyes thoughtfully. "Eh. Sure-" She didn't get to finish as the tree faintly glowed a bright blue, and them rammed into her, sending her flying. "Ow!" She landed with a hard _thud_ against one of the several boulders that stuck up out of the earth.

"YEA! Thats what you get when you mess with the Fireikan's, moron!" Marni cheered, stomping on the ground with a hind paw. He put himself back onto all fours, still holding the tree with his telekinesis. "How ya like me now, huh?" Marni set the tree down and climbed on to one of the branches, sticking his tongue out. "Eat that!"

Kiki let out a groan, slowly clambering down the rock. "That's not how your supposed to move debris." She growled, her tail flicking.

Marni tilted his head to the left in amusement. "Oh, really now? How about you move it?" He practically shouted, throwing the tree at Kiki again. But she had vanished underground. "Great." The Flink growled, spreading his large dragon wings to get away from the tree. It was mere seconds later that Kiki sprung out of the ground, front claws out, and swiped just where Marni had been on the tree. She then went straight back underground.

A few feet away from them, Kuraudo watched curiously, her tail curled around her hands. She really didn't know what was going on, or what they were saying, since Kuraudo spoke a different language then the others. What that language was, or why she spoke it, was unknown to the other Poyoans. So instead of helping either of them, she watched, a smile on her face.

Marni let out an angry snort as Kuraudo waved to him from her spot on the ground, her tail wrapped around her front paws/stubs/hands. "Can't you help me?" He shouted down to her, but she didn't reply. She did, however, shout out a high pitched "Spaghetti!"

So, this is why Kirby never got to teach anyone a language other than Poyoan.

 **(Skip)**

Kirby looked at the clouds for a few moments. "Uh, Aetheris poyo?" He chirped hesitantly. The duo had arrived at where the battle was taking place. Or, _should_ be taking place. The two Lightning Poyoans were no where to be seen.

"This…this doesn't make any sense." The green Poyoan growled, looking around. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The Pink Star Warrior nodded his head, then narrowed his eyes at the clouds. "Those seem familiar, poyo. Like Kirby-poy should know them, poyo, but don't."

But, yet again, peace didn't last very long on PopStar. A bright blue bolt of lightning shot down, barely missing the two. "Kracko!" Aetheris shrilled, flapping backwards to get away from where the lightning had been. "Dang. Where's Positive and Jag when you need them?"

Kirby just snorted. "Quit being a downer, Aethy-poy!" He shouted, waiting for another bolt to fall down. He didn't have to wait very long, or move. Another blue bolt nearly hit him, but thankfully he did inhale it first and gain the Spark Ability. He turned to a bright green with a hat of electric spikes on his head, and darker green feet and blush. "YEA! LET'S GO WRECK SOME STUFF, POYO!" He shouted, rubbing his foot against the bottom of the WarpStar, and his hat glowed faintly.

Aetheris let out a small sigh. "Ugh. Here we go again." She growled angrily, watching as Kirby started shooting his own blue-green lightning up into the huge storm cloud. The green Poyoan took off up to the cloud to see exactly where the monster was. Frankly, Kirby was doing a good job of hitting it. Bad new was, they really didn't seem to be doing anything.

So, she quickly gave it a slice right through with her Light Sword. However, it appeared that Kracko had some new tricks up his nonexistent sleeve. He grabbed her sword mid-swing and flung it to the right. Being her only 'weapon', Aetheris let out a shrill and chased after it.

"Poyoans." Kracko growled. "I'll never understand them."

Down below the Lightning Monster, Kirby was continuing to charge up his lightning attacks. But, he was getting a bit confused on why nothing had happened. So, he switched over to his Beam Ability by inhaling a Waddle Doo that was holding on for dear life to an umbrella, as if to vanish and not be seen by the Pink Terror. However, that really didn't work. "Haha!" Kirby chirped gleefully, riding his WarpStar up to face Kracko.

Such said Lightning Monster wasn't really expecting Kirby to fly up. Or to have already switched abilities. In fact, Kirby normally only used the Beam Ability unless some epic battle was about to go down. "Oh dear gosh-" Kracko had began to speak, yet Kirby interrupted.

"YEAAA! Wave Beam, poyo!"

So the monster exploded and the storm vanished. Aetheris flew back just in time to see the clouds disperse and turn back to their normal puffy white instead of the dark stormy grey they had been, sword at her side. "Well, Kirby, I didn't expect Kracko to go down in one hit." She mumbled, looking around at the clouds.

Kirby shrugged. As best as one could without shoulders, anyways. "Maybe Kirby-poy's abilities just got stronger, poyo?" He suggested, looking up at the now bright sky. "Or! Or!"

Aetheris groaned. "Here we go again."

"Maybe, poyo, just _maybe_ … the person who revived Kracko-poy was really dumb poyo." Kirby babbled, hopping on one foot and spitting out the Waddle Doo, who instantly started falling. "Uh, whoops! Sorry poyo!"

The green Poyoan sighed. "Some things never change…"

 **(Skip)**

After a long flight back to the Clearing;filled with Kirby spouting theory after theory; Aetheris let out a sigh and flopped on the ground. "KEEBY! Get over here!" She shrilled, wrapping her wings around herself, shivering. "Why is it so cold?" She shouted, before pausing. "Also, let me add another question. Where the heck is everyone?"

The Yellow Kirben raced over, giving her a blanket. "Arisu didn't lead the Winter Patrol. FlameAura's nowhere in sight. The villagefolk are gonna get mad when the winter hits and we didn't do anything." Keeby sat down, rubbing the hat on her head. She had the Fire Ability on, which gave her a golden crown-looking thing with a green emerald on the front and a fire spurting out of it.

Aetheris rolled her eyes. "It's their problem then." She paused, before frowning. "Wait, if your the only Kirben here other than Kirby, wheres Kaby, Kieby, and Shadow?"

Keeby closed her hazel eyes thoughtfully. "I really don't know. Everyone's gone to PoPoPo to get food since they didn't want to upset the locals. Or so I've heard."

"Also, since when, poyo, did you make the decisions, poyo?" Kirby piped up, tapping his red foot on the ground angrily. He had his arms crossed, although not to be annoying or rebellious. the Pink Kirben was shivering as well. "Why's it cold, poyo? FlameAura was _supposed_ to check the ice levels of White Wafers, poyo, to make sure Cookie Country didn't get cold as well, poyo!" His voice rose to one of his higher pitched shrills that was reserved for when he got pretty angry. So, he obviously was. "Ugh! Why does Kirby-poy have to do everything, poyo, himself!"

After his little outburst, the Pink Kirben flew off on his WarpStar, immediately breaking the light barrier and seeming to 'poof' out of existence. Aetheris frowned. "Where's Marni, anyways? He should probably go after Kirby and supervise."

Keeby's eyes widened, before a thoughtful look took over. "Last time I saw him, I had told him, Kuraudo, and Kiki to clean up debris. But I came back and they were gone, _and_ the debris was still here." She frowned, the fire on her head temporarily flaring up. "So I had to clean it up with Shadow. He went to the Volcano to get rid of the debris without letting the villagers know we were having…uh… _complications_ …"

"Makes sense." Aetheris mumbled. "Where'd Kaby and Kieby go? Or did you even see them?" She asked, tilting her head. "Me and Kirby didn't see them when we were fighting Kracko."

Now that alerted Keeby. "Kracko? I thought we banished him to Halcandraca!" She chirped, her fire dimming back to normal. "How'd he get here?"

Aetheris turned her gaze to the bright blue sky. "Maybe when Magolor came back, Kracko was a stowaway on his ship. Or something like that. My first guess, anyways." She blinked her eyes twice. "You didn't answer my question about Kaby and Kieby."

Keeby blinked her eyes twice, before shrugging. "I don't know. Playing Lawn Darts? Maybe? I honestly never know with any of us." She made her fire flare up again after she shivered. "I don't ask what they do in their free time,also. But hey, at least Kaby's responsible, so we know they won't be blowin' stuff up."

"True, true." Aetheris replied, patting Keeby on the back. "Well, should we go and find them? Or Shadow first."

Keeby thought this over for a few moments. "Hmm. I think S.K. would be a good place to start." She gave a small yawn. "Or a nap. A nap sound's better, actually."

The green Poyoan chuckled, giving a slow look around the clearing. Bubua trotting in with an orange in one hand, her wand in the other, an orange poyoan with a two-colored hat and a staff, along with feathery wings and a bubbly tail named Shock waltzing in with a batch of cupcakes, and Marni…dueling with Kiki again. "You go on ahead." Aetheris growled, pushing the blanket off. "I have to go settle out another fight. Again."

Keeby nodded and waved her goodbye. "Good luck!"


	4. 3 Fracas of White Wafers

If there was anything the Poyoans ever worried about, it was a shortage of food. They could deal with the cold. They could deal with massive armies of snake-dragon things invading. But they found not handle being without food.

It wascompletely justifiable, though. Anyways, back to business!

Out in the forest on one of the four islands of PoPoPo, a majority of the Poyoans sat, gazing around. "I really can't imagine ten Kirbies running around here following a star." Arisu spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled. "I mean, really. Could any of you?"

A blue Poyoan with a fin on her head and two small claws sticking out of her slightly darker blue feet, shrugged and blinked her velvet eyes twice. "I don't really know. I sort of can, though." She chuckled, however got slapped by Positive afterwards.

Positive was yellow, had long, jagged wings with a blue underside, and a long tail with three spikes on the edge. "Vaporisu!" She growled, lowering her voice. "Be quiet, unless you want Kaby to sic Kirby on us. Again." The Lightning Kirby shook her head, frowning. "Also, don't let Stellar hear it either."

Vaporisu let out a sigh. "Okay, okay, fine." She muttered, flicking her finned tail. "What are we even doing here, again? I'm starting to get a bit bored." The Water Kirby turned and looked around at the thick, forest surroundings.

Arisu, who was leading the small squad, let out a sigh. "We're goin' to White Wafers, remember? To check out the ice levels and the locals." She explained, gesturing at the sky, as a bright yellow streak flashed across for a few seconds. The Ice Kirby stared at where it had been. "Uh, Stellar? What was that?"

A winged, cat tailed lime green Poyoan with orange feet and blush stepped up, her hand gripped around a mallet-looking staff. "It was probably Kirby-poy." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You do remember, poyo, that his WarpStar breaks the light barrier, right, poyo?" Stellar chirped, twirling her staff.

The Ice Kirby frowned. "Quit showing off, Stellar." She growled, flicking her ice-tipped tail angrily. "Or I'll make you."

Positive decided that now was the time to intervene. "Girls, girls! Stop bickering! We have a bigger situation on our hands! Er, stub…things. Anyways! Yea! Bigger picture!" She chirped, her red cheeks sparking slightly with electricity. The Pikachu Poyoan frowned and stepped back a few steps, waiting for the electricity to die down.

"Guys! White Wafers, ten o'clock!" Vaporisu shouted, pointing across the ocean to a small, white peninsula sticking out towards the PoPoPo isles.

The Lightning Poyoan, however, looked confused. "So it's ten o'clock now? Wow. Time went by fast, then." She looked up at the sun for a few moments, then back to the others. "Well! Let's get a move on, then! Lets go let go!" Positive ranted, pushing everyone in front of her and towards the beach.

 **(Skip)**

Kirby looked around the bright white scenery of the snowy White Wafers. A cold breeze blew, a bunch of Waddle Dee were huddling together for warmth;or fright of the Pink Terror in front of them; around a fire, some Bronto Burts lazily gliding around on the breeze. Far away from the others, though, was a lone Birdon.

The bird was white with a tuff of yellow hair sticking out from underneath its hat, which had two goggles placed on top. She also had yellow feet, two wings, and a bright green tip to each feather. Most Birdon looked like this, but the rest were yellow. Not white. So of course Kirby skipped over.

The Birdon's blue eyes widened in fear as it spread its wings, ready to take off. "No no! Wait poyo!" Kirby shouted, waving his stubs. "Kirby-poy not gonna hurt you, poyo!" He added, skidding to a halt in front of the different colored bird.

"How…How do.." The low health enemy stared at the Pink Kirben, dumbfounded. "How the heck can you _talk_?" She shrieked, stepping up and getting right in Kirby's face.

Such said pink Poyoan blinked his eyes twice, before sighing. "Lots and lots of practice, poyo." He mumbled, poking the Birdon. "Uh, hi! Name Kirby-poy!" The Pink Star Warrior chirped, waving a stub. "You?"

"My name is Amaura." The Birdon introduced. "Uh, pleased to make your acquaintance, Pink Terror-I mean, Kirby." Amaura sighed silently. It was going to take some time to stop calling Kirby the Pink Terror. Nearly everybody of everywhere;excluding Cookie Country; called him the Pink Terror, and very few saw him and made it back alive, and those who did normally exaggerated.

So, the Birdon at first hardly even believed it _was_ the Pink Terror, until she remembered that he rode around like a nut-job on a flying star. So, that made sense. "Nice to meet you, Amaura-poy!" Kirby chirped, smiling.

The white Birdon let out another sigh, her breath visible in the frozen air. "What are you even doing here?" She asked tentatively. The low health enemy was still scared that Kirby would attack her, and was just playing nice for now.

"Oh. It's getting cold over at Cookie Country, poyo. Also, one of my comrades forgot to, poyo, check the ice levels, poyo, so now Kirby-poy has to fix it." The Pink Star Warrior mumbled, shooting daggers to the west. "Because Kirby-poy has to do _every-_ flippin'- _thing_ , poyo."

Amaura blinked her blue eyes twice. "You do? Wow. You must get tired a lot." She smiled deviously, glancing at the Waddle Dee still huddled around the fire. "Tell ya what. I know a good place where we can set up camp. Those Waddle Dee over there, though, won't let us go in. Do you think you can handle them?"

Kirby nodded quickly. "Kirby-poy help! Kirby-poy help!" He pulled out a sword and a green hat out of nowhere. He plopped the hat down on his head, raised the sword over his head, before it glowed purple. He let out a small war cry, before charging at them.

It didn't take the Waddle Dee long to realize that the Pink Terror was going to kill them. Probably. So, they did the most logical thing any Waddle Dee would have done:run and scream. Kirby smiled, seeing that he had done well. "Got it, poyo!" He chirped, setting the sword down on the ground.

Amaura trotted over, pulling her hat back so it wouldn't block her eyes. "Wow. I really did not expect them to bolt that quickly." She mumbled, before turning to Kirby. "Good job! We can stay here now.."

Kirby, however, didn't look exactly like a happy camper. "So we just stole a camping place from three poor Waddle Dee, poyo?"

"Yep."

The Pink Star Warrior frowned, looking at the ground. "Kirby doesn't like to use his poy-wers like that, hurting other poy-eople. Makes him feel bad."

"Ah, lighten up! We have shelter. I'll get food. You rest." The Birdon chirped, putting Kirby in the tent and plopping him on a pillow, then whisking off.

Kirby just sighed, sitting down on the pillow.

 **(Skip)**

"Why is it so cold out here?" Positive wailed, hugging herself against the cold, using her jagged tail to help keep a grip on the ice. "Please, Arisu! Let Kirby handle this! It's what he does!"

Arisu snorted. "I'm fine, so you'll be fine." She retorted, her tail twitching angrily. "You need to quit whining, Positive. You sound like a baby."

The Lightning Poyoan stopped immediately, the other Poyoans present backing up. " **What** did you just call me?" She growled, her cheeks sparking with electricity, a sword appearing out of her hand. The handle was blue, the upper side yellow, and the bottom side a bright blue, the same pattern as her wings.

"I said I called you a baby." Arisu repeated, smiling.

Positive screeched, swinging her sword, but Arisu twirled out of the way easily. The Ice Kirby's eyes widened as the Pikachu Kirby grabbed one of the icicles on her tail, before the both of them were electrocuted.

Arisu went and slung Positive into a nearby tree, which quickly went up in flames. "Guys! Calm down!" Vaporisu shouted, before spewing water out of her mouth at the fire, calming it down. It also, however, drenched all the Poyoans present.

Not only did that make them all colder once the wind started blowing again, but it also electrocuted all of them, since Positive was still doing a 'Thunder Bolt'. "Nice going, Vaporisu." Arisu growled sarcastically, standing up shakily. "You all alright?"

Stellar nodded, hopping up without a scratch. "I'm okay!" She chirped, twirling her staff with a smile on her face. "Vaporisu?"

The Water Kirby stood up slowly, sparks flying off of her. "O…ow…" She mumbled, leaning against a tree for support. "That…that stung. Real bad."

"Sorry Vaporisu!" Positive chirped, standing up. Or, at least, trying to. Her spiked tail was embedded into the trunk of the tree. She tugged on it. "Can I have some help, please?" The Pikachu Kirby frowned when Vaporisu turned and started to trot back towards the beach. "Pretty please?"

"The appearance of the please doesn't change my answer. You were being and idiot and a show off, and now you get the punishment." Vaporisu retorted hatefully, sitting down a few inches into the water. "Besides, I don't want to get electrocuted again." She mumbled, her finned tail twitching.

"PLEAAASSE!" Positive shouted, her cheeks sparking with electricity again. Nearly everyone of the Poyoans knew it was a bad thing to get Positive mad. Or Shadow, or Jag, for that matter. Okay, of the Poyoans or Kirbens. The tree started to smoke again, causing Stellar to cough in Vaporisu's direction.

"Va-poy-isu, you need to get over here, poyo, and help!" The Celestial Poyoan growled, the star mark on her forehead and tail glowing. It _definitely_ wasn't a good idea to get her mad. When the Water Kirby stayed put with a light 'huff', she growled and got Positive out herself. "There you go, poyo. All better."

Positive didn't respond. She instead walked over to the ocean, dipped her tail in, and gave another Thunder Bolt.

Needless to say, nobody wanted to insult her near water again.


	5. 4 Hidden Omens

As the sun rose early the next morning, Aetheris groaned, standing up and stretching. Glancing around, she saw the remains of yesterday's battle-several bits of scorched earth and holes, along with smoke rising from the burnt pieces of ground- and sighed. "Those two are so immature." She muttered, walking over to Keeby. "Hey. Keeby."

The yellow Kirben slowly opened her brown optics. "Huh? Oh, hey Aetheris." She mumbled, stumbling to her feet. "You doing okay?" Keeby let the fire on her hat flare up again, shivering. "It should _not_ be this cold." The Kirben growled angrily. "They should have fixed it by now." She added, looking around.

"Where is everyone?"

Aetheris shrugged. "I don't really have the answer myself." She replied, gazing around herself. "Hey. There's Fezu and FlameAura." The green Poyoan gestured to the entrance to the clearing, where Fezu and FlameAura trotted in. Even though they were several yards away, they could hear them moaning in exhaustion. "Where have you two been?" She growled, tail lashing.

Keeby sighed. "Starting another fight already?" She growled, but she too had irritation in her gaze. "I'm with her on this one. You guys left early, and didn't do any tasks that were assigned of you."

The duo walked over slowly, before running the last bit of the way. "You'll never guess what we heard!" They both said at the same time, before looking at each other.

"I thought _I_ was gonna tell them!"

"You? Your the only reason we went there in the first place!"

Aetheris groaned. "Would the both of you quit acting like children and tell us what you've heard?" She snarled, tail flicking. She was seriously thinking about casting an honesty spell on the both of them. Actually, scratch that. She could get Kirby to use his Lighnonis since his worked better with crazy ones like that and hers more offensive…wait. He was off trying to fix the weather along with Arisu and a couple of the others.

So that's where they went.

The two glanced at each other. "There's been a distress signal from the radio tower." Fezu spoke up, gesturing to the way they had come. "Something's happened at the Nova Space Station. A letter. Not sure who it's from, but it's for you."

After that was said, Fezu handed Aetheris a gold-colored envelope. She quickly opened it and looked over the text. "This…this is Lighnonian. How? No body else knows Lighnonian except for me and Kirby…unless…" She turned and looked at the sky.

"I know what our problem is. Fezu, go get Kirby and Kuraudo."

 **(Skip)**

Before he even had a second thought, when Kirby woke he bolted, summoning his Warpstar to zip him off to the top of the mountain. Red feet carried him to a high stone as it zoomed down from the clouds, picked him up, and flew to the area he wished to go. He couldn't help a smile and shiver as the normal head-over-heels feeling he normally felt once breaking one of the barriers.

This one? Sound. Kirby slowed down, hopping off the star and racing to the cave that led to the middle of the Ice Mountain. Thankfully, there were plenty of Copy Essences around, so he picked up the Fire Ability;a golden crown and green emerald along with a flame; and let it flare up. "Alright. Winter room." He mumbled, taking a hallway that a surprisingly cold breeze blew. It even cooled down his flame, and Kirby momentarily forgot that it was hotter than the sun at full power!

Shaking his head, he ran as quickly as he could down the hall, taking lefts and rights whenever needed, until he reached a large cave, bathed in bright blue light. Smiling, Kirby nearly disbanded the ability, before remembering this was the coldest room on all of PopStar. He shook his head again. That would have been a _very_ dumb mistake. One that he'd made before, probably.

Kirby trotted around, inspecting the bright blue orb floating in the middle of the room, surrounded by mechanical devices to regulate the temperature. He picked up a tablet with a broken screen. "SCREEE!" Kirby leaped back in alarm as a jump-scare covered the screen of a withered dragon creature.

Growling in Poyoese, Kirby spat a flame at the tablet, disintegrating it. He betted that Positive had done that. She was obsessed with jump-scares now for some reason. With a sigh, Kirby went and examined the levers, pulling a bit of his head-flame onto his paw and examining all of the labels.

Thats…odd. All of them are in the right place. Being an advanced mechanic, according to Master Hand from Smash Mansion, it was strange that he didn't know what the problem was. He went to the coldness lever for Cookie Country and PoPoPo. It was down as far as the lever could go.

"What?" He mumbled, pulling the lever up a notch, before pulling it back down. Pressing a few of the buttons, he looked up at the screen. Nothing. It should be the warmest place on PopStar.

"Kirby! Kirby!"

How in the name of Nova did Fezu get here? With a sigh, Kirby turned away from the panel, let the fire in his paw vanish as he ran back up. Hopefully she wouldn't be frozen by the time he got there. She should _not_ have been here. Or, at least, so close to the Ice Crystal.

 **(Skip)**

After several minutes of convincing Vaporisu that Positive wouldn't electrocute her again, Arisu had built an ice raft using her ice scepter to get them to White Wafers. "Alright, guys! In the boat!" She chirped, pushing everyone in.

Stellar stood back and gestured to her two large wings. "I could carry Vaporisu if I need to, poyo." She piped up. "I'm flying." Vaporisu immediately scrambled away from the raft and towards Stellar.

"I'll go with Stellar. Y'know. As a look-out and stuff." She stammered, grabbing Stellar's paw. "Let's go!"

Arisu shook her head, letting out a tsk-tsk. "Too much in a hurry. Alright, c'mon Positive. Let's take the fun route!" She hopped in the raft.

But Positive shook her head. "We all have wings except for Vaporisu. Why don't we fly?" She suggested, gesturing to her own wings. "That'd be easier!" With that, she shot off as quick as her wings could carry her. Arisu sighed.

"I guess we could take turns carrying Vaporisu." She stated, a thoughtful look on her face.

Yet again, Vaporisu shook her head. "No. I can swim faster then you can fly. I'll be swimming;you three fly." She did a quick flip, making Stellar drop her in to the ocean. "See you guys there!" She chirped, before vanishing underwater.

Arisu threw her hands up. "Is _everyone_ doing their own thing-the Nova?" She glanced as she saw Fezu fly by, as quick as the Loftwing Poyoan could manage. "What is _she_ doing here?" She shrieked, flying after her.

Stellar sighed and shook her head, looking down at the ground. Too trigger-happy, half of these Poyoans. She quickly flew off to White Wafers, though, following after Fezu, Arisu, and Positive. "Hey! Don't leave me here, poyo!"

 **(Skip)**

"What did the letter say?" FlameAura piped up, watching as Fezu flew off. The Fire Archer really didn't know if Aetheris could read that fast, or if just the Lighnonian writing that startled her. "What does it say?"

Aetheris was looking at the letter, brown optics darting across the page. "Whoever this is knows. It knows." She mumbled, eyes widening. "No signature either, or return address." She shook her head. "Getting distracted. Anyways, whoever this is thinks that I might have gotten the old Lighnonian nature power, except I don't have anything to help me learn how to control it." Pausing again, she lifted her gaze from the letter. "We need to get to the Nova Space Center. The quicker, the better."

FlameAura lifted up her paws. "Whoa! Whoa! Quit dropping the bombshells! Do you have even the _slightest_ idea on who this is? It might be Marni playing another one of his dumb pranks. He knows a lot more then he should know." She growled, looking down at her paws. If only they knew…

Aetheris shook her head. "Marni doesn't know Lighnonian. I forgot what it was, but something with an F or something like that in the first few letters." She mumbled, looking back at the letter. "This letter…it's 'spot on' with what we need to do."

The Fire Archer backed up. "Okay, whoa again. Quit dropping the bombshells on me, Aetheris! Again!" She frowned. "Wait. What do you mean, _we._ This is your thing. Not mine."

The Illusion Poyoan shook her head. "No. It says I need a Fire Poyoan with me. Your the only Fire Poyoan here. We also need a cupid, and thats obviously Kuraudo, and the Pink Warrior, who's Kirby." She explained. "It's like a prophecy. Except…uh.. Here…I'll read it."

" _When the peace has come for thirty years._

 _Something will happen, beyond your fears._

 _The stormy and howling rage of winter._

 _Will come to destroy and splinter._

 _Take up the arrows of flames._

 _For once the Pink Warrior can't take these blames._

 _Even though you will be reclusive_

 _You will need to take the Cupid._

 _For you all will need to unite the Forgotten_

 _Because then you shall save your land from the rotten._

 _Don't take this warning lightly._

 _Only after this will your power shine brightly."_

FlameAura stared at Aetheris, her purple optics wide. "Well…you don't know it's me! It could just mean Keeby! She's used the Fire Ability for two whole days!"

Aetheris shook her head. "No. It said 'arrows of flames'. You title is the Fire Archer, which deals with fire arrows. Fire is a synonym for flames." She explained. "The only Cupid on PopStar is Kuraudo, and Kirby's the Pink Warrior. Pink _Star_ Warrior actually, but Pink Warrior is shortened for it." Aetheris added, looking back at the letter again, then at FlameAura. "The prophecy is at the end, and the rest of it is just like an explanation of…of my powers that I'm supposed to have. I guess. It's been so long since I've done anything in Lighnonian…"

"Look. This is too much. Let's just wait for Fezu to get back. For now, let's go look for Kuraudo, kay?" FlameAura piped in, gesturing to the north. "She went to PoPoPo with most of the others if my facts are straight."

Aetheris nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll leave the letter here for Kirby to read." With that, the duo raced off as fast as they could manage, an eager winter breeze blowing as they ran.

 **(Skip)**

Kirby let out a scree of excitement, zipping ahead of Fezu for about the tenth time. The WarpStar easily got ahead of the LoftWing Kirby, and it took her several seconds to catch up. He'd made sure not to go too fast, worrying that Fezu might go and knock him off his Star and start another fight.

"Kirby! Wait! Up!" She wailed, wings flapping frantically in an attempt to keep up. She grunted as she managed to get only about a yard behind him before he zipped ahead again.

"Whee!" He shrilled, doing a quick flip as Fezu started trying to go faster. Nope. She'd hit her limit, he presumed, since she was still about a few yards behind him and the distance was enlarging fast. "C'mon Fezu-poy! Faster!" He encouraged, turning around on his Star. It was harder to steer it without looking, but he could manage. "You…you can go faster, right, poyo?"

Fezu blinked. "I could in my Loftwing form..but…ugh…I'm already pushing myself." She growled, glancing behind her.

Kirby paused to think for a few moments. He could go on ahead, get there in a few seconds, and wait for Fezu to get there, but the look on her face stopped that thought and stomped it dead. No. He wouldn't want anyone to do that to him while he used his Wing Ability. "A…alright. Kirby-poy'll slow down, poyo." He mumbled, slowing down to be a yard behind Fezu.

Ah. That worked. She smiled, stopping her frantic flapping for a glide. "Thanks Kirby…I..uh…needed a break." She glanced around again, gazing around. "Why isn't it cold up here? If it's winter, the sky should be way colder than the ground!"

"True, poyo…" That was an odd thing. If it was truly winter, then why was it warm up near the should-be-cold-clouds? Perhaps that frantic lever pushing back at White Wafers did something after all. Kirby shrugged. "Maybe Arisu-poy went to fix it, poyo. Seems like something she would do."

Fezu shrugged, beating her wings again. "Yea. Then she'd claim that she saved PopStar and try to banish the rest of us." She growled, hazel optics looking at the clouds. She flipped over so she was flying upside-down. "Talking about her royalty and stuff. Meh."

Kirby giggled. "Maybe we should get FlameAura to play Arrow Tag with her again, poyo!" He squealed, smiling widely.

The Loftwing Poyoan nodded. "Remind me to use the fine china when we invite her over for laser tag." She joined in on the giggling.

"Laser tag? What's that?" Kirby tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

Fezu giggled harder. "This is gonna be fun. I can't _believe_ you don't know what laser tag is!"


	6. 5 Off to the Stars

A few minutes of flying later, the duo landed at the clearing. "That has to have been the longest flight Kirby-poy's ever had, poyo." The Pink Kirben mumbled, hopping off the star and sending it back to where it came from. "Besides in the Return to Dreamland, poyo." He added, watching the star leave.

Fezu nodded, panting and sitting down. "Hardest flight I've had. Harder than SkyHigh, at least." She blinked, eyes narrowing on a small glint in the grass. "Hey. What's that?" She stood up and walked over, picking up a golden letter with symbols embodied on it. "A…piece of gold?"

Kirby trotted over, snatching it away. "Lemme see poyo." He mumbled, blue optics darting across the page. "This is a letter for Aethy-poy." He glanced around. "A Lighnonian Letter. Here…Kirby-poy'll read it."

"Refrain from the poyo's, please."

"Shut up poyo."

Fezu snorted. "Just saying. Maybe I should read it." She reached out to grab the letter again.

Kirby stepped back. "No poyo. It's in Lighnonian. You won't be able to read it, poyo." He shook his head,looking at the page again. "Alright. Here we go."

"Dear Aetheris,

I hope that by the time you get this letter it isn't too late. I know that you probably will hate me for what I've done, but sending you to PopStar was the only way you were going to live.

You see, there is something coming. Something terrible. A race known as the Drakonians have been trying to kill us for so many years. They know our one weakness. They know about the charm I cast on you. They want to kill you and take your magic for themselves.

Don't let them. Don't trust anyone other then your fellow Lighnonians. Only a few others you can trust, which, well, you'll know. You need to return home. **Now**. Something has happened at the Nova Space Station, too. You need to check it out. It has to deal with your Elemental Powers. You know, the ones you were prophesied to have?

I actually received an omen about you from your mother. She seemed to have never wanted to tell me, your Guardian, but now I have to. They've gotten surprisingly far already, and we can't let them get any further. Your our last hope, along with _Hoshi no Kaabii_ and the _Prophesied Duo_.

 _When the peace has come for thirty years._

 _Something will happen, beyond your fears._

 _The stormy and howling rage of winter._

 _Will come to destroy and splinter._

 _Take up the arrows of flames._

 _For once the Pink Warrior can't take these blames._

 _Even though you will be reclusive_

 _You will need to take the Cupid._

 _For you all will need to unite the Forgotten_

 _Because then you shall save your land from the rotten._

 _Don't take this warning lightly._

 _Only after this will your power shine brightly._ "

Kirby blinked. "Woah. Long letter, poyo. I think Kirby-poy's gonna have to switch to Poyese for a while, poyo. Head hurts poyo." He mumbled, setting the letter down and rubbing an eye.

Fezu picked up the letter and looked it over. "Hey! It doesn't mention me? What the heck?" She growled, setting the letter on the ground with a sigh. "Ugh. I guess that's where FlameAura and Aetheris went; to find Kuraudo and ditch the rest of us here."

The pink ball rolled his eyes. "We're not ditching you, poyo. According to the letter, poyo, we're poy-tecting you, actually." He retorted, sitting down with a yawn. "Kirby-poy actually wants to take a nap to think, poyo." This was followed by Fezu groaning,

"Seriously Kirby? We just got an all out death and destruction omen and you want to take a nap?!" She shrieked, fluttering around the clearing, as if expecting these 'Drakonians' to come barging in at any second. Kirby's eyes widened at the notation of 'death and destruction', but then quickly closed them again. "Thats the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Fezu proceeded to slap Kirby, her tail lashing angrily.

He moaned. "Ow, poyo. That wasn't necessary." Kirby mumbled, pushing Fezu away. "Go get Kurrai, poyo. Please."

Fezu sighed as she took to the skies, doing as Kirby had asked. "Kuraudo! Kuraudo!"

Kirby giggled mischievously after the Loftwing Poyoan left. Pulling out a phone, he quickly tapped a few buttons. "Hey guys, poyo. You remember what we said we should do, poyo, if we ever had another 'death and destruction' omen, poyo?" Pausing, he giggled as the recipient replied.

"Well, Kirby-poy just got one. Lets get the others, poyo."

Well, this was just great, wasn't it?

The two twins;Sunni and Silk; had been off having a grand old time in Whispy Woods. Silk was a more insect related Poyoan. She had two antenna on her head, each lit with a flame. One was an ice blue, the other a dark, blood red. She had two bee-like wings on her back, and her eyes were a dark, rusty red, and her body was a dark yellow.

Sunni was called the Dragonet Poyoan. She had dragon horns, the same dark yellow as Silk, a long scorpion tail, and dragon wings. Her optics were a bright brown, and her feet and blush were a dark brown like Keeby's.

Now, what was the problem? Ah, no big deal.

That would be if they weren't being chased by a ton of Dark Matter.

"Fly! Fly! That'd be a good idea!" Silk shrilled. But their wings were tied together, thanks to a 'dare' from Anika.

More like a death trap. Sunni couldn't stop running to use her claws to slice the ropes, or else the Matter would catch them, posses them…and do whatever Dark Matter did when possessing someone. Like attack their friends. "Where the crap is Stellar?" Sunni asked as she jumped over a branch.

What were they doing there in the first place? Well, truth or dare, of course. The twins had no idea where the other participants were;which were Karakaru, Hachi, Petal, Bubua, Hanabi, Batelia, and Kuraudo. The others had a better chance of getting away;a majority had wings, of course.

"Out with the 'B Team', I guess." Silk replied, pulling out her magic twig;it had the same ice blue and red flame as her horns did; and shot a flame at the Dark Matter. "Back off!"

Sunni sighed, trying to grab her sister. "Quit trying to get them to leave. This was an obvious trap. Anika, doing something fun? Highly unlikely." She growled.

 _Snap!_

"Fly!" That was Kuraudo's voice. Giving a quick glance, Sunni spotted the Cupid hovering a good several meters over the Dark Matter, her bow out on display. It was a bright pink, with two darker hearts on the edges. "Fly!" She repeated, pulling another arrow back and, with careful aim, also cut off Silk's bindings as well.

Nodding their thanks, the duo took off. "Should we fight them?" Silk piped up, the stick in her hand giving an eerie glow.

The Dragonet Poyoan shrugged, turning to Kurrai. "Any ideas?"

"Spaghetti." She stated simply, fluttering off.

Sunni and Silk both face-palmed. "Well, _that_ helped a lot, didn't it?" Silk groaned, an agitated look covering her face. Even though they both knew that Kuraudo was still learning to speak;and that it was _Kirby_ teaching, of all PopStarians; but her near one-word vocabulary;well, her near one word _PopStarian_ vocabulary, at least; was still annoying.

"Totally did." Sunni replied, pulling out her own weapon;a golden sword with a green scaled hilt. "I don't think it's possible to kill them since we don't have that magic glow stuff that Stellar and Aetheris have…hmm…" She looked at the Dark Matter below, which was hissing angrily at them. Thankfully, none of these seemed to be smart enough to fly. _Lucky us…_ Sunni thought, flying a few more feet up just in case.

"So, I guess we're gonna go looking for Stellar now, huh?" The Insect Poyoan piped up, head tilted to the side;as best as a ball could while flying, at least.

Sunni nodded. "Yea. Sure. Let's get going!"

"Freaking mother of a Shotzo…"

FlameAura and Aetheris stared at the scene in front of them. The duo were on top of a fairly high rise, and were staring at the scenery in front of them. They _had_ been on their way to Castle DeDeDe, but they had to pass through this forest first.

Aetheris needlessly wasn't amused. "Dark Matter? Where the Nova did all of this come from?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I say Anika." FlameAura growled, her eyes narrowing. Just, what? "But this is more Dark Matter than I thought even _existed_!" Adding that, she pulled out her bow. It was a rust-like red, and had a small, faint glow to it, as if it wished to catch on fire.

Aetheris eyed the Dark Matter, her brown eyes wide, before sighing. "We don't have time for this." She growled, her tail twitching. "FlameAura, go on ahead and look for Kurrai. I'm going to the castle."

"Why?"

"Teleporter, duh. I'll set it up for you guys when you get there. Or more likely, get the portable one."

FlameAura sighed. _Leave me to do all the hard crap again, huh?_ She growled mentally, watching as Aetheris took her leave. _One day you'll be stuck here doing the crazy hard stuff._

Sighing, she pulled back an arrow and aimed at the nearest Dark Matter. Of course it didn't do anything. Instead, this added FlameAura to the group of Poyoans trying to contain the Dark Matter, whilst trying not to get possessed.

"Sheesh!" She shrieked, leaping back a few meters as one lunged at her. She quickly turned and ran around it, trying to get close to the sky by climbing a tree.

Normally she wouldn't do that, though. Y'know, her tail always being on fire. That would start a forest fire pretty quick.

"Kuraudo, you better get your tail over here right now!"

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish."

"Do you even know what a four is?"

"Uh, maybe?"

Kaby and Kieby were in a different region of the woods, one currently without Dark Matter. Kieby was bright green with gold-brown eyes, along with orange feet and blush.

Kaby, on the other hand, was a dark red, had darker red blush and feet, and dark brown eyes. "You can't play 'Go Fish' if you don't know what any of the numbers are, Kieby." Kaby groaned, setting down his cards. Jeez. Kieby was one of the most _childish_ people he had ever met.

Yet again, Kieby _was_ him, so he really couldn't complain.

Kieby rolled xis eyes. Yea. Kieby didn't even have a specified gender. Odd for most, but then it was to be reminded that Kirby was also an 'it', but just mainly referred to as a boy. "Yes you can, Kaby. I have been for about an hour now."

"Kieby, that's not how card games work." Kaby sighed, rubbing his eyes. Teaching Kieby logic was as likely as Kirby not hosting an Air Ride race every chance he got. It was almost as if he never learned from his mistakes. At all. Kaby was a _part_ of him, for the love of Nova, and he didn't know either.

Kieby blinked xis oddly colored eyes twice. "That's how me, Keeby, and Kirby played it a few weeks ago. Oh, and Shadow supervised."

"Kieby, Shadow is more of a baby then Kirby…I don't think he could supervise."

"Well, Keeby was there, so she supervised."

Kaby sighed again. "It's not supervising if your doing what needs to be supervised, Kieby."

"Well, it's-"

"Kuraudo, you better get your tail over here right now!"

The duo looked at each other, before looking in the direction that the voice had come from. "FlameAura?" Kieby mumbled, standing up and stretching. "Why would she be in the woods? She _hates_ the woods!" Pausing he started to walk in the direction the voice had come from.

Kaby stood up as well. "We're gonna get involved again, aren't we?"

"Yep." Kieby replied, bolting off.

With a sigh, the Red Kirby raced off after Kieby. "If someone dies again, I'm not convincing Stellar to revive them."

"I can do that."

"Your being insufferable again."

"Says the bossy red one."

"Oh my Nova…why is it so cold out here?" Vaporisu wailed, crossing her stubs and shivering. "Couldn't it have been a trip to Onion Ocean or something?" She added, gesturing back towards the ocean. "I'd fancy that."

Arisu rolled her eyes, lading on the snow with a thick ' _crunch_ '. "Because that'd be too easy, _g'doi!_ " She retorted, a frown on her face.

Positive and Stellar glanced at each other, sighing. "If you two are both gonna be on each others nerves for the rest of this trip," Positive began, a frown crawling onto her face, "you need to fix whatever your arguing, make up, and love each other."

"SHUT UP!" The two shouted, glaring daggers at the Lightning Poyoan, who backed up at the sudden outburst.

Stellar caught her before she fell backwards, which was actually quite near one of those odd, bottomless pits that were stranded around PopStar. Why the heck were they there, anyways? "Just let them argue, poyo." She mumbled softly, watching the two bicker for a few moments. "They'll work together eventually-poy."

Positive sighed, looking down at her feet. "Yea…but everyone need to be, pardon the pun, positive! That makes everything better!"

"Your borderline shouting there, Poy-ositive poy." Stellar muttered, looking over at the other duo again.

"If I didn't want to come you shouldn't have forced me!"

"If I wanna force you, I can! I'm the Ice Princess!"

"What about Amaura then, hmm? She's a _Snow_ Poyoan, which is practically the same thing as the _Ice_ Poyoan!"

"That makes her a _Snow_ Princess, then!"

"But she has Ice Powers too!"

"Does she have a staff like this? I thought so."

"Actually, she does, Arisu."

Stellar blinked her eyes a few times. "Okay…poyo…maybe we _should_ stope them…" She mumbled.

Positive nodded, sweat-dropping. "Yea. That's a good idea." Pausing for a few minutes she gave a quick nod. "Yep. Most definitely. Before they start fighting." After saying such, she electrocuted them both.

She most definitely didn't expect them both to launch at her, screeching. "Gah! Stellar! Help!"

Quickly pulling out her own staff, Stellar started smacking them both, attempting to pull Arisu off of the Lightning Poyoan. No doubt that Positive could handle Vaporisu easily. It was Arisu that was the problem. The Celestial Poyoan had no idea how effective electricity was on ice, but she was very sure that star power could easily beat ice anytime.

After getting Arisu off, Stellar put her staff in front of herself.

What was that…

"Arisu wrong poyo….your eyes aren't supposed to be red. Not even when your mad, poyo."

"Same with Vaporisu here!" Positive shouted, electrocuting Vaporisu with a huge ' _Zap!_ ' sound. It looked nearly as if even the lightning had come from the sky to aid the Pikachu Poyoan. "Something isn't right!"

Nodding, the red-eyed duo leaped back into action, with Vaporisu taking the electricity hit like it was nothing. She gave a quick swipe at Positive, who barely managed to back up in time.

Arisu, on the other hand, shot into the air, her Ice Scepter glowing. With a sigh, Stellar pulled her own wand up, making three small stars appear.

She was called an over-powered Poyoan for a reason, of course. One of the stars floating in front of Stellar, which she smacked with her scepter.

Upon making contact with Arisu, it literally exploded in a flame like vortex, sucking Vaporisu in as well. That did the trick. The two just seemed to vanish from thin air. "What the Shotzo was that?" Positive growled, shaking her 'pelt'. While Arisu and Stellar had their few second long fight, Vaporisu;if that even was her;had managed to get a few hits in. Thankfully, none were fatal, and were mainly just scratches.

"I bet those were faux, poyo." Stellar mumbled, putting her wand away. "Y'know, fakers. I bet Anika made them, poyo. She's the only one I can think of now, poyo, that would ever do that sort of thing, poyo." Tail lashing, she let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes. "That was pretty crazy, though, poyo. They lured us all the way out here just to kill us. But, poyo, the question is why!"

Positive blinked a few times. "I have a theory…"

"Tell it then, poyo."

Positive took a deep breath. "We should probably get the others first. If what I'm thinking is true right now, we'll probably need them. Fast, too."

"That's the most logical thing, poyo, I think I've ever heard you say, poyo."

"Yep. Now, let's get going."

" _La la la lalaaaa!_ " A dark grey Poyoan sang, red optics closed, standing on the tip-toes of his dark black feet, a smile wide on his face. " _We gonna scream and shout and let it all out,_ poyo!" He kicked the last tree into the lava below. " _We saying oh-we-oh-wee-ooh-we-ooohhh_ -poyo!"

"Do you have to sing the whole time?" Another Poyoan growled, a frown on her face. "Singing;although it's one of my three hobbies; is only good if you sing it in tone!"

It was true. The grey Poyoan was singing a bit off tune. Alright. A lot off tune. "Sorry Piento-poy." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. Couldn't he go ten minutes without being criticized?

Piento was probably one of the 'Over-Powered Crew', as they were called. Although it wasn't official, because the three couldn't stand each other, that was what they were called. Aetheris, Stellar, and Piento.

Why was Piento a part? She was a hybrid of Crash, Mike, Cook, and Paint abilities, and she had a _really_ short temper. "Gah, it's fine Shadow!" She skated over to him.

The hybrid Poyoan was a brighter blue than Vaporisu, but still was a fairly dark blue as well. She had mainly consisted of four colors;a bright-dark blue, yellow, purple, and a white-like pink. She had headphones which were the white-pink with a yellow star on each 'muff', and along with the skates that seemed to be attached to her feet were also yellow. Her tail was mainly purple, with blue spots on them that glowed whenever her Crash Ability activated. She carried around a purple paintbrush, which had the white-pink colored bristles and a yellow hilt. It also could switch over to a mike with the same color code. Piento's eyes were purple, along with her blush and feet. "It's not your fault that you were cloned tone-deaf. We'll work on that. Trust me. I promise."

Shadow smiled. "Thank you, Poy-iento."

"Also, we'll work on that 'poyo' tic too."

"Really? I sorta like it, poyo."

A smile crawled onto the hybrid's face. "There we go. Your saying 'I' now, instead of Shadōkābyi-poyo." She paused, a thoughtful look growing in her purple eyes. "What does that mean, anyways?"

The Mirror Worlder blinked a few times. "Oh. It means 'Shadow Kirby' in Lighnonian, poyo." He explained, starting to walk down the mountain. Piento quickly followed.

"Lighnonian? What's that?" She asked, an inquisitive look growing on her face. "Care to tell?"

Shadow blinked a few times, a frown growing on his face. "Something Shadōkābyi-poyo got from Kābī's memories, Shadōkābyi-poyo guesses…"

Piento groaned. "There you go again. Why can't you just say 'I'-"

She was interrupted by Kirby, a bat Kirby named Batelia who was brown, had large ears, and bat wings, and Zile, who was a bright blue, had a golden bell on her head which had a pink star on the front, and an iron tail that extended into a bell. Brown blush and brown feet also accompanied the rest of her appearance.

"WHAT DO WE WANT!?"

"Candy!"

"Fun!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT, POYO?"

"NOW!"

Shadow whipped around to look at the four on the WarpStar. "What the heck are they doing, poyo?" He muttered as they zipped over.

"Hey! Shadow-poy! We're doing something fun! Wanna come, poyo?" Kirby chirped, gesturing with his head to the open spot on the WarpStar to the left for him.

The Mirror Worlder shrugged, hopping up on top left side of the Star. "Sure, poyo. Let's go!"

 _"I DIDN"T TELL YOU TO DO THAT!"_

"M-Master, calm down, please…your going to hurt yourself-"

" _Does it_ _ **look**_ _like I care, Darkuma?!"_

Anika, who of course had no problems with getting the Dark Matter to leave her alone, had been rudely interrupting of her pondering of _why_ Dark Matter would disobey her orders of leaving the Poyoans alone. _They should know better than to disobey their 'queen'._ She growled mentally, turning to the Dark Matter.

" _When I give an order to leave the Poyoans alone…I mean it._ " She mumbled, hopping to her feet and slowly walking towards the blob of Dark Matter, her hand and claws dragging onto the ground.

"I'm sorry! I have no clue what happened!" The Dark Matter retorted, backing up. Hm. Coward.

" _I saw you. Chasing after Bubua. That's exactly what I told you_ _ **not**_ _to do. Isn't that right?"_ She gave a playful swipe at the Dark Matter, which leaped back in alarm. She chuckled, red eyes glittering. " _I'm one to be merciful though….hmm…"_ She paused, before an idea came to mind.

" _Round up all the Dark Matter that attacked and seal them up somewhere. After they've learned their lesson, they can come back."_

"Y-yes Anika!" The Dark Matter shot off, before glancing back at her. The cat-like Poyoan was growling.

" _I_ _ **told**_ _you to call me the Dark Matter Kuīn."_

The Dark Matter backed up. "Y-yes…Dark Matter Kuīn…" He bowed, before rushing off.

Now being all alone, the cat-like Poyoan sighed, sitting down. "Gah…I hate having to raise my voice at them…their like children." She mumbled, stroking her tail. "But it had to be done. I can see it now. Kirby, flying in with the others coming to yell at me-"

" _ **WHAT DO WE WANT!?**_ "

"Candy!"

"Fun!"

"Pumpkins!"

"Seriously, Shadow-poy? Pumpkins?"

"Well, you didn't say anything else-poy. Shadōkābyi-poyo want's pumpkin."

"Gah…alright."

Anika sighed, looking up at the four riding on the WarpStar. Batelia, Zile, Kirby, and Shadow. Kirby was still in that bunch, of course. "Here comes the annoying quartet. It could be worse. Kaby, Keeby, and Kaby could be here-"

"SHOTZO! SHOTZO! D.M.!" Kieby squealed, bowling over Anika, Kaby not too far behind. Landing a few seconds later in the clearing as well was Kuraudo, who just chuckled as Anika kicked Kieby off. FlameAura rushed in a few seconds after, Stellar and Positive also flying in as well. Behind them both was Aetheris, carrying a small, silver device.

"Oh, hey guys poyo!" Kirby shouted, landing and hopping off the WarpStar.

Anika let out a groan, face-palming as she stood up. _This can't get any worse…_

"Things just got a lot worse, guys."

Anika moaned once more, after listening to Aetheris explain their whole 'death and destruction' omen from some old friend of hers. "So, your gallivanting off who-knows-where to do who-knows-what against who-knows-who."

"Don't forget who-knows-when, piyo!" Shadow piped up, starting another giggle fit from where he was sitting. All the Poyoans present were arranged in a small, tight circle, wings flared open in an attempt to keep unseen ears from listening in.

"We're leaving right now."

"Wait." Positive raised a stub, looking at Aetheris who had just spoken. "Remember when me, Stellar, Arisu, and Vaporisu went off to White Wafers to fix the cold problem?" As everyone nodded, excluding Shadow, who wasn't there when they left, she continued. "Well, apparently half of our party was possessed by something, 'cause when we got there, they attacked us. Vaporisu wasn't afraid of my electricity, and Arisu just plain out-right picked a fight with Stellar, and you know that it's _Vaporisu_ that hates Arisu, not the other way around."

Aetheris raised her tail. "All the more reason for us to leave now." She then looked down, pawing the device in her paws, which made a high pitch 'beep' sound every time she touched it. "We'll probably find the answers when we get to the place we're going to."

She set it down. "Possessions, Dark Matter outbreaks, winter coming out of no-where, this is just fantastic." The Illusion Poyoan continued, tail lashing irritably. "We're leaving. Come on." With that, Aetheris grabbed Kurrai, FlameAura, and Kirby, along with the device, and dashed off.

Zile waved a hand. "Bye guys! Have fun! Don't come back dead! 'cause I don't wanna deal with that crap!" She chirped happily.

"Seriously Zile." Anika muttered, her tail twitching.

"What? I wanted to wish them good luck!"

After being teleported in by a flash of light, the quartet gasped as they stepped out. "WHERE THE CRAP DID YOU TELEPORT US, AETHY!?"

Okay. So more of one screamed, the rest gasped. "The Nova Space Center-" She was cut off as Kirby bolted off down a hallway, screeching out "FOOOOD!"

"Kirby! Get back here!" FlameAura ran after him, closely followed by Kurrai. Aetheris groaned, rushing off after them, mumbling curses in Lighnonian.

So much for a good and serious start.


	7. 6 The B Team Unites

"Alright guys!" Stellar chirped, hopping on top of the large stone. After getting Fezu and Kuraudo to lead everyone away from the forest while Anika worked, the lime green Poyoan had decided to host a meeting back at the clearing. "Since Kirby-poy's of galavanting around the galaxy, ugh, again, we need to keep on doing what we were doing earlier, poyo." She blinked. "Uh, what even were we doing earlier, poyo?"

Kiki raised a paw. "I really don't know. Keeby gave out orders, but I don't think anyone ever really listened to her."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

Keeby sighed. "Well, if you guys would have _listened_ to me, then we wouldn't have this problem." She growled, sitting down.

It was true. Only half the Poyoans were present, and Keeby and Shadow were the only Kirben representatives present. The other Kirbens had insisted to help Anika with the de-darkifying procedure;which meant they wanted to check on the Mirror World, probably, knowing Shadow and his obsession with that place; and the other Poyoans….well…just weren't present. Only problem with that theory was that Shadow was present.

"Keeby, this whole problem started when you wanted to take charge a few months ago. Remember how badly Kirby kicked your butt when you tried to take him on?" Kiki piped up, giggling frantically. "He pulled out that Ultra-Sword and beat the literal Shotzo out of ya!"

Such said yellow Kirben frowned. "Bring that up again, and I'll go Flare Beam on you." She growled, shooting daggers at Kiki.

Stellar groaned. "We're getting no where, poyo! We need a plan, poyo, for what we're gonna do!"

Shadow started bouncing up and down. "Hey! Shadōkābyi-poyo is Kirby-poy's pure clone! Shadōkābyi-poyo can run the Brigade…Right?"

The bright green Poyoan shrugged. "I really don't know. Could you handle it?"

The Mirror Worlder smiled, red eyes giving off a faint glow. "Of course! I'll have Kieby and the other Kirbens to help me!"

"Why did you mention Kieby but not me?" Kaby wailed, crashing in on his own WarpStar, frowning and taking a threatening step towards the Mirror Kirben, who simply hopped on top of the meeting rock next to Stellar.

Keeby glared at her 'brother'. "Kaby. Remember all those times you've been rude to Shadow? Like that one time you told him that a glow-stick was actually a special candy bar?"

"It wasn't half bad." Shadow butted in, looking at the ground. "Don't be mad, Kaby. It's just that Kieby and Shadōkābyi-poyo are best friends!" He smiled, looking up and giving a spin.

The Yellow Kirben rolled her eyes. "It was still a glow-stick. It could have killed you." She insisted.

Suddenly, Bubua crashed in, screeching. "DARK MATTER EVERYWHERE!" She hid behind Kiki from an invisible enemy, whimpering loudly. "They tried to catch me! And it scared me!" The Bubble Poyoan added, curling her wings around herself.

Kiki groaned. "It's alright, Bubua. Anika's fixing it." The Animal Poyoan then proceeded to pat Bubua in a comforting matter. "They won't get you. I promise!"

The Bubble Poyoan smiled. "T-thank you S-sis." She then shot off again.

Stellar let out a small sigh. "This has gotten nowhere, poyo."

 **(Skip)**

Meanwhile, back at the Nova Space Center, Aetheris groaned as she peeked around another corner. "Kirby! This isn't funny!" She yowled, the feathers on her wings puffing up with anger.

The trio that hadn't run off had decided to split up and look for the Pink Poyoan. However, the space center was so huge, that it could be days before they even got close to finding him-

"GOT HIM!"

Aetheris let out a small sigh, before a smile crept onto her face. "Nice job, FlameAura!" She shouted, following the source of the sound.

What she saw…she most definitely wasn't expecting. In a large room, it looked half burned, and the other half was broken, showing bits of metal wiring. Passed out with bits of ash on him in the corner was Kirby, with FlameAura standing a few feet away, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh…yea…he found candy." She stammered.

The room apparently used to be the kitchen, but now any food there was burnt to a crisp or eaten. As she spoke, a burnt cabinet fell off it's place on the wall. Aetheris frowned. "Ugh. Now we'll have to freaking pay for all this crap-"

She was cut off as an alarm suddenly started blaring. Red lights flash through the halls, jerking a certain Star Warrior awake. "Intruder alert! Intruders have been spotted in the Sector Three Kitchen! Hachi, Jing, and Shock, report there immediately!

Kirby looked around in panic. "Crap! What happened?" He shouted, spitting out the Fire ability star.

"Wait a second." Aetheris shook her head slightly as Kuraudo trotted into the room with a bowl of spaghetti. "So, Kirby, _your_ the one who burnt the room? Not FlameAura?"

The Fire Archer nodded. "He was trying to cook something, and a cabinet had caught fire." She explained, still having to shout over the alarms. Kuraudo gave a yelp of alarm as she walked over, a wing snagging on a piece of metal. It tore off a few feathers, which gently floated to the ground.

Kirby gave a small nod. "Kirby-poy sorry…Kirby-poy was just trying to see if he-poy could…y'know…do something useful." He 'mumbled', barely being able to be heard over the still blaring alarms. He gave Aetheris a glance, starting to sniffle.

Such said Poyoan sighed. "Kirby, you do lot's of useful things. Now, how about we get out of this room before those three show up?" She reached forward and helped Kirby stand to his feet. "I'm not really asking at this point. Lets go."

As the quartet turned to leave, they could hear the steady _patter-patter_ of footsteps racing towards them.

"Freakin' Shotzo." FlameAura growled, pulling out her bow and arrows. The rest did the same, taking out their weapons, while Kirby just took a feather that had fallen off Kuraudo's wings from earlier, transforming into Wing Kirby.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

 **(Skip)**

After several minutes;or maybe hours; of arguing, Stellar finally reached her breaking point. She threw her hands up, summoning her Triple Star Cane, and pointed it up in the air. "Alright, we are _going_ to agree on something, poyo! I swear it!" She shrieked, wings flaring open. She then glared down at the Poyoans in the clearing, who started to mumble nervously.

Shadow was still sitting next to Stellar on the rock, not really paying attention. He had a juice box in one stub;they had been arguing for an hour, and he was still the youngest out of all of them, so what did you expect?; and in the other his Final Cutter. Just in case fighting broke out.

You never knew with these guys what could happen next.

Thankfully, before any fighting could happen, Anika flew in, landing in the middle of the mass of Poyoans. "We're done." She panted, letting her wings flop to her sides. "Got them all back under control."

Stellar smiled. "Thank you, poyo." She paused, before letting her Cane drop to her side. "See! Anika did something useful, poyo, while we've been standing here for, poyo, like, an hour!" She shrieked, the feathers on her wings puffing up, a frown covering her face.

Anika frowned. "You didn't let me finish, Sutara. We found some weird lookin' thing wandering around. He said he was asking for two sisters and a male winged pink Poyoan. Not Galacta, by the way. I'm pretty sure Meta killed him." She explained, lifting her left hand up slightly as she spoke. "And the only sisters we know of here are you and me."

The princess of Dark Matter turned to look over each of the Poyoans. "None of you are related to each other, right?"

Keeby and Kaby raised their paws. "We're _technically_ brothers and sisters of Kirby…does that count?" The Yellow Kirben asked, head tilted slightly to the side.

Stellar shook her head. "I don't think so, poyo. If that was the case, poyo, then he would have probably said siblings of Kirby-poy." She turned to look at Anika. "Wait, what about Kurrai?"

"She'd pass in the winged and pink categories…but she's a girl. Not a boy." She sat down, letting her wings curl around herself. "Maybe he has the wrong Poyoan tribe?"

Kiki, who had been sitting next to Anika;since she landed, of course; smacked her. "G'doi! We're the only Poyoan tribe on this side of the Shotzoing Galaxy!" She shrieked, before cowering back.

Anika let out a small growl. "Do you know who your messing with!?"

"Y-yea…"

"FEEL MY WRATH!" The cat-like Poyoan then teleported Kiki off somewhere, before letting out a sigh of relief. "Geez. She's really annoying."

Stellar let out a small groan. "Anika-poy…what did I tell you about teleporting people into the air, poyo?"

"That it's fun?" Her sister said hopefully, looking up at her with eyes widened.

Stellar put a stub thoughtfully to her mouth. "Hmm…yea. I guess it is fun, poyo." She said, looking up as to where Kiki was now falling out of the sky. "You'll have to revive her later, y'know."

"Whatever."

 **(Skip)**

"Shouldn't we have headed to the meeting?"

Kieby was sitting at a large, wooden table in a small forest clearing. At the other 'seats' of the table;they were basically sitting down on the grass; were Bubua, Piento, and Fezu. Just four. "No! Theres too many people there! And Anika was there! And it was scary!" Bubua wailed, hiding underneath the table.

Piento frowned. "And you'd much rather be with a Poyoan hybrid of Mike, Crash, Paint, and Cook abilities?"

"Yes."

Fezu put her bow on the table. Yes, the table was low, but Bubua was smaller than most Poyoans. She could fit. "Bubua, sometimes, just sometimes, you make absolutely no sense."

Such said Poyoan poked her head;or was it her face, because she's a ball?; out from under the table. "Thank you." She chirped, before going back under the item.

Kieby let out a small sigh and flopped onto xis back, smiling up at the sky before frowning. "This is great, you know. Kirby's off galavanting the galaxy again, Aetheris isn't here to keep Anika from pranking the rest of us Kirbens, F'meAura isn't here to give me that archery lesson with Kuraudo…ugh. This is just peachy, y'know." Xe muttered sarcastically.

Fezu let out a tiny giggle. "F'meAura? How do you even say that without stuttering? That's like trying to say her name in Pig Latin. Lame-fay aura-yay? Seriously?"

The Green Kirben frowned. "It's actually Ame-flay aura-yay. Or Ame-flay aura-way. Whichever pleases you." Xe chirped, watching as a Birdon fluttered around overhead.

That was odd…it was white. Thankfully, it didn't see the quartet down below and kept on flying. Hmph. Must have been xis imagination.

Bubua slowly crawled back out from under the table. "So…what are we gonna do?"

"Prank someone?" Fezu suggested hopefully, tail twitching. "I'm itching for a prank. Kurrai isn't here, and I have no idea where Petal went."

Piento frowned. "You just want them to be your servants again, don't you?"

"No! Well, maybe. Sorta. Yea…"

Kieby frowned and sat back up to glare at the two of them. "Your not much better, Piento. Your constantly calling Kirby and Shadow to fight you, and that causes lot's of damage to the area." Xe growled angrily, swatting a bee away. "If they brought that stupid machine Magolor built a few weeks back that sometimes split him into his different Copy Abilities, they could really hurt a place."

Piento shivered. "Grah, stupid Ultra Abilities. One day I'll make a hybrid of those abilities and we'll work together to take them on!" She hopped to her feet and gestured to the sky, a random dramatic ray of light coming down. "GAH! KIEBY! STOP IT WITH YOUR STUPID LIGHT ABILITY!"

Such said Kirben giggled. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it." Xe chirped, discarding the ability.

"How did you even get that?" Fezu asked, picking up her bow and putting it back into the bag it came from…wherever that was, anyways.

"Trade secret." Kieby stated bluntly, waving a hand around in the air. When the other three gave xim a weird look, he shrugged. "Ugh. Copy essence. Thats the trade secret." Xe frowned.

Fezu let out a long 'OOOOhhhhh!'. "That's how Kirby switches his abilities around so much?"

"Yea, but he forgets a lot."

"That must suck, being in a fight with an arsenal of weapons, but forgetting that you have them."

"Yep." Kieby gave a nod, rubbing xis face with a paw. "But yet again, so do the rest of us Kirbens. Excluding Shadow. Which is odd." Xe looked at Bubua, who was now standing up and flexing her wings. "What are you doing?"

She turned to look at it. "Probably out for a flight. The Dark Matters gone, so I really don't have much to be worried about."

Fezu smirked. "What about Dyna Blade?" She smiled when she saw the Bubble Poyoan's eyes widen in terror.

"Uh…heh…I think I'll stay here! Yep yep! Has nothing to do with what you just said!"

"Suuuure it didn't. Sure."

 **(Skip)**

What the quintet were staring at was pretty shocking. The first was a Poyoan resembling a bee. She had four wings, each one transparent with small, light blue veins arching through. She had two antennae sticking out of her fore-head like Silk, and had a small stinger on her back. Her blush was simply striped, and her feet were a dark black.

The second was a bright, cream colored Kirby with the Mirror Ability hat. However, it had fuzz and the weird crown, as if one couldn't decide on which design of the ability to pick. She had a long, translucent tail, with had small green diamonds embedded into the sides. Her feet and blush were a hazel color, and she was staring at Kirby with a slight smile on her face.

The third and final Poyoan looked nearly the same as the second, but her hat was just the plain Beam Ability. She had two feathery wings;which were much smaller than normal winged Poyoans; and a bubble tail resembling Bubua's but they were orange. Her feet were a brighter shade of brown, and her eyes were a deep dark blue. She looked a bit nervous to be in the room, and kept on trying to back out of the room, but couldn't, thanks to the Bee Poyoan blocking the door.

"Hachi…?" Aetheris mumbled, staring at the odd bee Poyoan. "What…you work here?" She stammered, eyes wide. Kirby joined her in the confusion, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "Weren't you out playing truth or dare with Anika and some of the others?"

The bee Poyoan waved a hand dismissively. "Yea, but I left early. Anyways, yes, I work here. Now, what are you four doing here?"

Kirby, Kuraudo, and FlameAura all looked at Aetheris, who frowned. "Well, I guess I'll have to explain. We've got another death and destruction prophecy on our hands…err…stubs." Kirby promptly started giggling at the mention of 'death and destruction', but quickly shut up when Aetheris gave him a glare. "We need a ship to go to…S-45." She said hastily. "Importance."

FlameAura gave her a suspicious glance. She knew that something was up. The Illusion Poyoan was being…unauthoritative…like she usually would be. She knew that Aetheris would have demanded a ship, and begged for a fight to get it done.

But she wasn't acting like this. In fact, she seemed like something about the planet they were going to…frightened her. A look of fear had passed through her brown gaze. In fact, she didn't even say the planets name that she had told FlameAura.

Hachi gave a small nod. "Ah. I guess we can do that. As for the burnt kitchen, don't worry one bit. At all. We were meaning to do a fire test to see if it could handle a fire and keep it from going boom. As you can see, it sort of worked." She gestured out to the hallway. "About two turns after you pass the medical bay to the right by a few yards, they'll be a ship there for you."

"Thanks. C'me on guys."

The quartet hastily hurried out of the room, as the Mirror Poyoan and Beam Poyoan moved to let them pass.

After they left, Hachi turned to look at the odd Mirror Poyoan. "You'd better do what your supposed to do."

The small Poyoan frowned, gave a nod, before walking after the quartet, turning invisible along the way.


	8. 7 Quad-Star Force, Keeby's 'Jealousy'

After the meeting was weirdly dismissed;thanks to Stellar's impatience and a rather unprovoked death and revive; Keeby and Kaby were alone in the clearing with Shadow. He still had his juice box, even if it was empty. "What exactly do you think you were doing out there?" Keeby mumbled, disbelief lacing her voice.

Shadow stared at her. "What do you mean, 'What was Shadōkābyi-poyo doing out there', poyo?" He asked, looking at Kaby. The Red Kirben shrugged, messing around with his feet.

The Yellow Kirben sighed. "Shadow. Your too young to run the Brigade. Kirby barely manages, but somehow it works. Your his complete opposite."

"Can't you guys help Shadōkābyi-poyo?"

Keeby rubbed her head. "You know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." She mumbled after a moment of thinking, nodding for confirmation. "Yea. Not a bad idea at all."

Kaby nudged her. "Hey, uh, where's Kieby?" He asked, looking around. "He...I mean, it never came to the meeting. And you know how he...it...I mean, get's when something major happens and it misses it." He groaned. "Can't we please call it a he? I swear I want to because it fits the way Aethy taught us PopStarian."

The Yellow Kirby stared at him. "Pop...Starian?" She chuckled. "No. I'm pretty sure that's not what we talk. We're technically not PopStarians, so why would we speak their language?"

Shadow decided this was the time to but in. "Well, Shadōkābyi-poyo should speak the opposite of whatever Kirby-poy speaks...so..." He trailed off as he saw the two weren't even paying attention to him.

"We're Mirror Worlders, technically, Keeby. The Mirror made us."

"No, your wrong. Dark Meta Knight made us."

"He didn't make us! The Mirror did!"

"He cut Kirby into four, which is who we are!"

"Can't you both shut up, poyo?" Shadow yowled, grabbing the two's hands and yanking them towards him. "We have a sorta bigger matter on hands, poyo! And why were you even talking about that, poyo. Shadōkābyi-poyo's the only true Mirror Worlder here, poyo."

Keeby smiled slyly. "It's 'matter on our hands', Shadow, darling. You skipped a word." She corrected, patting the Mirror Worlder on the back as she pulled a tiny, pink ribbon out from behind her back. "Our."

 **(Skip)**

"Oh my Nova! Look at all these buttons, poyo!"

As soon as the quartet arrived at the ship;it wasn't too far away, to be honest; Kirby had immediately been amazed. He was a mechanic, after all. So, he stood there, on a stool, exclaiming over how awesome this place is and other things of the such.

The other three, on the other hand, were amazed by just how big the ship was, even after just a few minutes of exploring. It was about the size of Castle DeDeDe, give or take a few floors, and a majority of the rooms were empty. However, there was a very big kitchen, a bed room for five;extra bed, maybe; and several rooms filled with tons of games to play.

So not all the rooms were empty.

"Kirby, don't press anything yet." FlameAura stated, patting the pink ball on the head as she also hopped onto another stool. "We don't know what any of them do yet."

He gave a small shrug. "How are we gonna figure that out, poyo, if we don't push 'em?" Kirby retaliated, hovering a stub over a large, flashing button, with letters written across it.

"Wait, that says 'Do Not Press Under Any Circumstances'-" FlameAura began, which turned into a scree as Kirby slammed his hand down on the bright, flashing button.

Kirby gave FlameAura an innocent stare. "Uh, whoops?" He mumbled as suddenly the alarms started blaring once more.

The Fire Archer let out a tiny sigh, pushing the button once more. "Kirby, I swear. You are a real pain sometimes." This caused the alarms to stop, thankfully, but by this point in time, the other two members of their party had already raced down.

"What happened?"

"Spaghetti?"

The dark red Poyoan hopped off the chair she had been standing on and walked over to the two. "Kirby pushed a button that said 'Do Not Press Under Any Circumstances'. That's what caused the alarms. But I can't help but wonder what else it did." FlameAura mumbled, rubbing her head.

Kirby also followed after FlameAura. "Sorry Aethy-poy. Sorry Kurrai. Kirby-poy just wanted to see what pretty button did, poyo."

The forest green Poyoan gave a tiny nod. "It's alright. It wasn't a self-destruct button;it appears that everything has one of those things for no reason nowadays; so I guess it really doesn't matter."

FlameAura fidgeted awkwardly for a few moments, before letting out a sigh. "Hey, uh, guys? I was sorta wondering if, y'know, we should have a nickname for our group. Like how the Brigade does with all of our groups.."

The Star Warrior let out a nod, hopping up and down rapidly. "Ooh! Ooh! 'The Interplanetary Defenders of PopStar!', poyo!" He suggested, grabbing Aetheris by the wing and shaking her violently.

Aetheris shoved Kirby away into a wall, eyes glittering with annoyance. "As great as that sounds, Kirby, I'm pretty sure you and the rest of the Kirbens are in that category."

All the eyes in the room fell onto Kuraudo, who blinked her bright blue eyes a few times. "The Quad-Star Force?"

 **(Skip**

Stellar let out a groan, chucking the last piece of bread into the pond. "Hey, hand me that last bag, will you, poyo?" She asked, turning around to face a blue colored Poyoan with cat ears, a long tail that was flickering with the colors of the rainbow, and two large feathery wings sticking off of her back.

"Uh, sure. But it's the last bag;are you sure you want to just throw it into the water?" The Poyoan asked as she handed the other the bag.

She nodded. "Yes, Hanabi. You know that most of the stuff, poyo, that I do is very, very crucial to our survival, poyo." Stellar explained as she opened the bag, pulling out a piece of bread and chewing on it for a few moments, then throwing the rest into the water.

Hanabi frowned, moving and sitting next to the bright green Poyoan. "How is throwing food in a pond 'crucial to our survival, poyo'?" She mocked, chuckling quietly for a few seconds afterwards.

It was half a minute later that Stellar actually replied with, "It's not, poyo. I just really needed to think." She paused again to throw another loaf into the pond. "Aetheris said that the letter told them 'exactly what to do',poyo. But when I re-read it, it said nothing 'exact', poyo. Heck, it's not even in correct Lighnonian format!"

The blue Poyoan tilted her head as she snagged a loaf and gulped it down, brown eyes wide with curiosity. "Maybe she read between the lines or somethin' like that." She suggested once she finished.

"THERE'S NO READING IN-BETWEEN THE LINES WITH LIGHNONIAN LETTERS!" Stellar screeched, whirling on Hanabi in an instant and sending her flying with a kick into a tree, which promptly caused the navy Poyoan to faint.

With a heavy exhale, the bright green colored Poyoan sat down as to face the fainted Hanabi. She pulled out the letter from the old bread bag and looked it over once more. "It just doesn't make any sense, poyo." She mumbled, tail flicking slowly behind her. "Nothing about this...I... _She_ never told me about this, poyo."

 **(Skip)**

"So, are we just gonna sit here, or are we gonna actually do something?"

The 'B Team' as they were called, were still sitting around the table. Piento had managed to cook up some food for them, at which Bubua had spent fifteen minutes making sure nothing was poisoned. Kieby, however, appeared to be the only one that was bored, as Fezu recently had left to get her 'prank meter' filled.

What that meant, Kieby really didn't want to know, or find out.

Bubua waved a hand dismissively in the air as she shoved a cupcake into her mouth. After licking the icing off of her face, she stated, "Well, we're having fun here, aren't we?"

The lime green Kirben shook xis head slowly. "Only sort of. I mean, the food is great, Piento, don't get me wrong. But theres just something missing here."

Piento looked up from her now cooking stew. Where she had got the fire from was unasked. Putting the spoon next to her mouth, she added, "Maybe your just missing Kirby. You are technically him. I guess. That's what Stellar said, anyways, and she's nearly always right."

Kieby raised xis hand and waved it around slowly. "Normally." Xe paused before cocking xis head to the left. "Y'know, we got work to do. You gotta cook for the whole Brigade...I probably need to go check on Keeby-"

Xe was cut off as Piento looked back up from the stew. "She has been acting a bit weird lately. Gave Aetheris a weird looking blanket thing." She pulled out some peppers and dropped it into the bowl as she spoke. "Heard that Marni was gonna go look it over. Something just rubbed him the wrong way with it." She paused to pull out another spoon and taste it's flavor, letting out a light 'hmm'. "Got any cabbage over there, Kieby?"

The light green Kirben gave a small nod, handing the Hybrid Poyoan the desired plant. "Has she done anything wrong, lately? It seemed to me that she was being really nice. While I like that, it's still wrong." Xe shivered as xe glanced back around to see Fezu lighting down and staring at the pot.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me I missed lunch again!" She wailed as she sat down next to Bubua, nudging her. "Seriously, though, did I miss lunch? Where did you get that cupcake?"

The Bubble Poyoan gave a small shrug. "Piento said they were appetizers. They taste really good. Like, exactly the same as Kirby's cooking."

The Hybrid piped up once more with, "Well, it's the same ability and knowledge. Of course it's nearly the same. The only difference is I use it more often then him and add more spices."

Kieby and Bubua both frowned. "You mean you show off more than he does."

"...Be quiet."

 **(Skip)**

The first thing that he noticed was that it wasn't at all like how it looked. Marni and a small, dragon-lynx looking Dark Matter were staring at a screen infront of them. Next to the two Dark creatures was a yellow Poyoan with bright brown eyes, blue blush and feet, two small, jagged wings shooting off his back, and a short, stubby tail.

"Marni...this thing has Dark Lighnonis properties." The Poyoan stated simply, gesturing at the screen. "The only question is how Aetheris got her hands on it."

Marni raised a paw thoughtfully. "Actually, Keeby gave it to her. Back when we thought winter was coming."

The Dark Matter tilted it's head slowly. "Wait, isn't it still coming? I thought that was why Keeby was passing out all the blankets to everyone yesterday. Right, Jag?" It turned to look at the Poyoan, who was now looking at a file labeled 'Mysterious Events'.

"No. It stopped just after Aetheris, Kirby, FlameAura, and Kuraudo left. See, this is why you need to get out more often, Kaki." Jag replied, hoping out of his chair. "You do realize Positive's gonna have a fit when she finds out Darks are using her 'Super Secret Lab'." He added, putting the file in a cabinet.

Marni's red-yellow eyes widened. "Wait. This is Positive's lab? I thought that she was supposed to be the dumb one!"

Jag let out a tiny laugh as he hopped back into his chair and tapped a few keys on a nearby keyboard. "Nah. I'm the responsible one, but I don't know anything about science stuff. She's smart, but, well, unresponsible. And hyper." He shivered. "Enough about electricity Poyoans. Marni, your good with Negative Lighnonis. What does this blanket's spell mean?"

The Flink's face moved towards the screen. "A corruption spell. Or a leadership spell. Either way, anyone who comes into contact with this blanket for an extended period of time will become possessed. Such as..." He paused. "If a cold was coming."

The Dark Matters' paw slammed onto the desk, sending the keyboard flying. "So I'm guessing that it's safe to assume that our 'Kirbens Can't Be Possessed' defense tactic is false. Now what? Our only Positive-Pardon the pun there, Jag-Lighnonis user is Stellar. Well, Aetheris too, but she's off doing her little 'I'm just a sidekick' hero thing."

Jag tilted his head and stared at the odd looking Dark. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing...Stellar just scares me sometimes. Like when Shadow accidentally-"

Kaki was cut of as Marni suddenly jumped out of his own chair on all fours, grabbing his katana. "Shadow. Oh dear gosh. Oh my Shotzo. How could we have been so oblivious?" He literally shouted, racing over to the door, Kaki following.

Jag slowly followed. "What is it? I've never really seen you this...well...weird."

The Flink shook his head as Jag trotted into the elevator. As the door shut, he began to explain, "Shadow guards the Mirror World. If a rogue Dark Matter's got Keeby possessed, and got her to hand out all those blankets...the other Poyoans will be corrupted in a matter of hours. We'll need to get Stellar to cleanse them, but that's besides the point. If rogue Dark Matter get their hands on the Mirror..."

Kaki slowly finished. "Then there will be Dark Poyoans. Geez, their already insane enough. We don't need this crap."

Marni shook his head. "No. Shadow's in danger. We need to rescue him before he gets hurt." As he spoke, Jag let a tiny smile crawl onto his face.

"Just like old times, huh. You know, minus Kaki here-No offense. Let's get out there and save the Mirror World."


End file.
